Bella And the Cullen's read the Twilight saga
by twilight-twilight-twilight00
Summary: Bella gets books. Edward gets books. they read them. what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! New story the Cullen's and Bella read the Twilight saga. **

**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Isabella! A package for you." I am seriously debating too move too my dads house in Forks,You see my mom abuses me daily and she let her boyfriend Phil rape me just last week.

"kay leave it on the stairs Renee." I cant stand too call her mom,she don't deserve it.

I walked down the stairs cautiously in case it was a joke and she wanted too hit me more. It wasn't there was a book set of 4 books. I bent down quickly too retrieve the books and stumbled my way too my bedroom. A Note was on the side off the book, I teared it off too read it.

_'bella,its stephanie, you dont know me but i've seen your future, i also know your mother abuses you, take my advice and that is after you have read all the books you need to pack and leave for forks,you were born too be a vampire,its who you are,so read the books and leave for forks,goodbye bella,x'_ Because thats not weird at all. A stranger telling me too move too my Dads,I have no problem if it means I can get away from this freak of a person and my rapist.

I pulled on twilight and opened it up.

_2hours later. _

__James? as in Renee's old friend James?! He mysteriously vanished a year ago and what if he was turned? Okay I know this is really strange but im already in love with Edward Cullen,he is my soul mate,how could I not love him? Might as well continue with the books,I'm not tired so I guess I will be reading all night.

_1 hour after She started New moon_

He left me! I was crying, I could feel the pain in my heart,and he said he didn't love me,I love him and I alway will, even if he don't want me in reality I will alway love him. I continued reading,crying at some points,I just wished he would return.

_2 hours after New Moon._

He came back! My Edward came back and he still loves me. I'm going to finish these books too see my future.

_8am in the morning. _ I just finished reading Breaking Dawn. Stupid Jacob Black for making me feel guilty, For kissing me and For hurting MY Edward and for the love of god,That stupid..that stupid Mutt imprinted on MY DAUGHTER?! He will get nowhere near me or my Vampire family for that matter. I cant believe I get a beautiful little girl,I become a vampire. Is it possible too love Edward anymore than I already do? Maybe when I meet him in person. The Volturi can F**k themselves,trying to hurt my family,My daughter,My little Renesmee,She didn't do anything wrong,My poor baby.

_Later on that night._

Renee struck me pretty good tonight,she hit my cheek and my stomach and she threw hot water over my stomach, kicked my head so I'm going to be very bruised and sore in the morning,I'm moving too Forks too live with my dad, Charlie. I walked into my bedroom automatically feeling safe,secure. _what? I never feel like this.._

"bella?Is that you?" A velvety voice rang out behind me, I turned on my heels too stare right into a topaz pair off eyes. _Edward. "Edward?!"_I breathed.

**Edward's POV. **

"EDDIEEE BOOOYYY A PACKAGEEE FOOORRR YOOOOUUUHOOO"oh my god Emmett.

"EMMETT my name is EDWARD E-D-W-A-R-D not EDDIE and leave it on the stairs please. I wonder what this is,I didn't order anything. I ran downstairs too find a book set there,The Twilight Saga,hmm interesting. I grabbed the books and was upstairs in vampire speed. A note. A note tapped too the side,I grasped it in my hand and pulled,I wanted too know what was written too me.

_'Edward,Hello. My name is Stephanie. I have sent you these books and I've sent them too Bella as well. Read ALL books please, if you wish too change anything you may. In case you didn't know Isabella Marie Swan preferably Bella is your mate! she lives in phoenix Arizona, she is currently being abused by her mother and her mother's boyfriend Phil raped her last week twice. she needs you, but you need too read the books first,she is also your singer,It could be Dangerous I know but you will do fine,take this note when you visit Bella and show her,so she knows how you know what has happened too her,leave the books with your family,so they may read them. yours truly Stephanie,x' _

My mate is being abused and RAPED? Im going too go through these books at vampire speed I need too get too her straight away. I picked the first book up and started.

JAMES! a growl rippled through my chest at that name,he hurt MY Bella,I will kill him, I picked up the next book and started that one.

IM A IDIOT! I left her? Just like that? and told her I didn't Love her? I am so stupid!

"EDWARD! please! your emotions control them now please!"oops.

"sorry Jazzy" a growl emitted after that. sorry,

I picked up the next book and sped through that. Jacob Black! YOU WILL DIE! he hurt my mate,that good for nothing mongrel. I finally picked up the last book.

I have a beautiful daughter? I finally get what I've always wanted? and Bella still survives? My little Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love her and Bella already,My girls. Jacob Black is getting nowhere near either of them,stupid mutt,Now its time too leave a note and the books for my family while I go too my mate.

my note; _'hey guys, read the book please,My mate Bella Swan is in trouble,her mother is abusing her and she let her boyfriend rape my bella last week its not safe for her. I will bring her back here, I love you all. Love Edward' _

I left after placing them in the front room and calling for my family. I ran at vampire speed to phoenix I needed to get to Bella and quick. I somehow knew where Bella was, Mate bonding,You always know where your mate is. I could here someone screaming. _Bella's scream._

Bella walked into her room and I stealthily jumped through the window,she was even more beautiful in person.

"Bella?Is that you?"she gasped slightly and turned too look me in the eye,brown eyes meet gold eyes. "_Edward?!"_she breathed.

**THE END! **

**I joke hahahh! **

**Bella's POV.**

_"Edward?!"_I breathed. I finally registered what was going on and flew across the room stumbling at the same time and jumped into my loves arms.

"Your here,you're really here!"my voice was slightly hysterical at the moment, I was so happy to be with him,but what just happened, its finally creeping up on me.

"sh love,I'm really here. Are you okay? I heard screaming but it finished by the time I could do anything"That was it,I couldn't take it anymore I looked into his eyes and shook my head no and started crying. He just walked over too my bed and sat down me still in his arms. He was stroking my hair whispering in my ear.

"sh Bella,Love its fine,sleep I promise I will be here when you wake up"

"promise?"my voice an octave higher then normal.

"yes love, now sleep."his voice soothed me enough too relax into a peaceful slumber.

**morning**

I woke up and stretched my eyes still closed. The pillow I was laying on was amazingly comfortable.

"I want this pillow forever"I mumbled quietly.

"I have no problem with that love." My eyes flew open at that. of course! Edward. my heart,my soul,my mate,my life.

"Edward?I love you"My voice thick with sleep as I sat up and rubbed my eyes off sleep.

"love you too love,I really do love you"I smiled before I ran too the bathroom for a human moment.

"human moment"I whispered when I got to the bathroom on the other side of my room knowing he would hear with vampire hearing. After I was done I walked into my bathroom and saw Edward sitting on my bed so I jumped on him and sat in his lap.

"Love,we should talk about everything"

"ok Edward"He handed me a note. I looked at it cautiously,but opened it anyway. My eyes opened after I read it. He knows. He must think of me as a used selfish human being. Edward is probably disgusted with me,and everything about me. I jumped off him crying silently, he looked at me curiously.

"Edward,you must be disgusted! im a used human being,im horrible and disgusting" his face turned angry and I just whimpered.

"im sorry Edward,im not what you want,you need better,you _deserve _better"

"Isabella Marie Swan I think so much more then that! it was not your fault he raped you,your not disgusting and I don't even deserve you,There is nothing better then you and im so happy,I finally found a mate,a person who I will marry and a person who will give me a daughter,a beautiful daughter so Bella listen to me when I tell you I love you okay?"

"okay"I whimpered and walked back toward him. He pulled me in a hug kissing my head and petting my hair in a comforting manner.

"Bella, in the first book James-" I shivered and grabbed my wrist and was rubbing it and hugging my body closer too Edward too protect myself from everybody.

"Bella? whats wrong?"he looked and sounded so concerned another thing I'm going to cry at when I tell him.

"u-uhmm well when someone mentions him I shiver in disgust and rub my wrist sub-consciously and he might be the James that raped me 4 years ago,he raped me then mysteriously vanished what if it was because he was turned?"I had tears down my face by the end of that,

"Bella listen he wont hurt you again no one will ever again me and you are going Forks you can live with me or Charlie As long as I see you every day, then we get a head start in our future"it sounded so nice.. _lets do it!_

"ok Lets do it, I would love too live with you,and don't take too long to propose"I pouted at this last statement,I couldn't wait to be married to him.

"I wont baby,lets go meet my family and we will discuss the books with them and Bella love you"he chuckled and gave me my Favorite crooked smile. I jumped on his back.

"OH! wait Edward do you want Renesmee?"I wanted her. SO bad.

"Yes of course love. Jacob Black is going nowhere near my daughter of my fiancee" _FIANCEE?_

"I agree and Fiancee?" my eyebrow raised. I felt something slip onto my left ring finger,I looked and gasped. My engagement ring!.

"Isabella Swan I promise too love you forever will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife for all of eternity?"_yes!_

"YES, oh my god yes!"I was so happy but Renee was coming. I gave him a quick kiss,before telling him too go.

"Edward go Re-"

"I know love lets go meet my family."

**End of chapter 1. chapter 2 is Bella meets the family,talks with Rose,baby shopping,phone calls. **

**positive comments. I don't care if you dont like my story or my writing don't read it, at the end of the day there are some worse people out there and remember I do have dyslxia and i correct as much as I can so read and reveiw, **

**twilight-twilight-twilight00 **


	2. Author note

Authors note;

This is basically for every Twilight story I have written.

My reading Twilight stories have been getting positive reviews which I am extremely happy about.

I will be updating both today or tomorrow.

My-Bella and the force of the shield- story has a few negative. I completely appreciate both sorts of reviews,but someone reviewed saying,they could not imagine Edward saying something. The thing is,its not always going too be like Edward! Its fanfiction. FICTION. Not real story,so you can get over that real quick.

Thank you all though for taking time to read my stories and reviewing,not matter whether its bad or good.

I will update the Reading Twilight story today,and the other reading Twilight tomorrow..

P.S Its my birthday today..:D

Thank you all so so much,I have posted this in every Twilight story.


End file.
